<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait For It by Hekmugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677942">Wait For It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi'>Hekmugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Food Kink, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do for love. And lunch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I wrote smut proper. This is a conversion of a lengthy greentext I did for /mmm/ about a week ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mao Mao closed the refrigerator door with a sigh. His stomach rumbled; he was in the mood for something sweet. He had made a cobbler the day prior, and still had a quarter of the pan left. It wasn’t quite enough for a meal, but it would have made a good snack. Unfortunately, it seemed like someone had gotten to it first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey Mao!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Badgerclops called from the living room. Mao Mao could hear his deputy snickering, and he rolled his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for his partner’s hijinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Mao Mao called back, walking towards the living room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just- just c’mere, it’ll be great!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao reached the doorway, putting a hand against the wooden frame. Badgerclops was standing behind the couch, staring at him with a goofy grin. His cheeks were flushed red, and he looked like he was about to burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you know what happened to that cobbler I put in the fridge yesterday?” Mao Mao asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that?” Badgerclops snickered. “I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>pff</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I added something t-to the recipe-” Badgerclops cackled. He brought a paw to his forehead, holding himself as he rocked with laughter. Mao Mao noticed a purple stain on the side of his paw, and his glare deepend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“C’mere and see!” Badgerclops insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao let go of the doorway and walked around the side of the couch. His stern, bemused expression faded as the rest of the deputy came in sight. Badgerclops had a hand around his member - which was coated in a thick layer of purple cobbler filling. Bits of the remaining crust were sprinkled along him, and a now-empty tin laid on the floor by his feet. Mao Mao blinked a few times, realizing his mouth was hung open. He shut it, feeling saliva leak between his lips as he focused on the deputy’s manhood. The silence between them was only interrupted by the occasional </span>
  <em>
    <span>plap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of excess filling as it dripped to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I call it cockler.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao’s chest heaved. His heart began to beat faster, and he licked his lips fervently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-badgerclops,” he started, “that’s… that’s vile and… disgusting, and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sheriff fell to his knees, crawling on all fours as he approached Badgerclops’ groin. The nub of his tail wiggled, and he rose himself on his hind legs as he placed his paws against Badgerclops’ thighs. His pupils dilated; he brought his mouth towards Badgerclops’ tip, and the deputy felt a pleasant warmth as Mao Mao began to lick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-ooh, I hope you don’t mind it being a little salty!” Badgerclops muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops’ smile faded as his heart began to pound. The humor was swiftly replaced with lust as he admired the sheriff working his way along his length, replacing the filling with a film of drool. Mao Mao didn’t stop to answer, taking in more and more of Badgerclops as he bobbed his head deeper. The wet, sucking sounds Mao Mao made excited the deputy, who brought his hands to the sheriff’s face to force him deeper. Mao Mao choked a bit, gagging at the sudden thrusts, but pressed on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Mao, you’re… you’re going really fast, bro.” Badgerclops strained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation around Badgerclops’ shaft increased as Mao Mao began to employ his tongue, pressing against the underside and pulling back to tickle his head. Stimulation assaulted every nerve ending along Badgerclops’ length, and he could feel himself getting close already. His knees began to buckle, and he brought a paw to his mouth as his breath started to hitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mao, hold on! Y-you’re gonna make me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao paused for a second, rearing a hand back and slapping the deputy on his asscheek. He yelped in pain as he pulled back, and Mao Mao retracted his mouth from Badgerclops’ member. The sheriff smacked his lips a few times, rubbing his mouth with his arm as he stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mm, not bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Badgerclops shouted, “what the fuck?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao gave Badgerclops a smirk as he turned to leave. “I wanted that cobbler.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Mao Mao asked, already a couple steps away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re not just gonna leave me like this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops stood, grasping his throbbing erection. It practically begged for release as it twitched in his hand. A mixture of cum and saliva hung off the tip in a cloudy string.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish yourself off. If you want anything more out of me, you’re gonna have to make me another cobbler first.” Mao Mao said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gust of wind blew past the sheriff as Badgerclops tore his way into the kitchen. The sound of cabinets flying open was followed by the clashing of cooking utensils being thrust onto the counter. Flour, filling, sugar- all the ingredients needed to make a cobbler from scratch were gathered in less than a minute by the horny badger. He whipped the ingredients together in a frenzy, making a mess of the kitchen as confectionary was flung around. While he prepared with his organic arm, his robo-arm set the timer and temperature settings of the oven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching with some amusement as Badgerclops got to work. It looked like he was literally throwing ingredients around, but he was making progress nonetheless. The only breaks Badgerclops took were to edge himself a little, keeping himself hard and squeezing out new strings of pre that dribbled down his length as he worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning Badgerclops’ joke around on him was pretty funny. Seeing him desperately fumble his way through making a cobbler in return for less than half of a blowjob was even funnier. Watching him occasionally stop to tug on himself, whining as he kept himself close between the steps of his recipe… was a different sort of entertaining. Mao Mao could feel his loins begin to stir, and the flaring of his arousal emboldened him to take advantage of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could move that fast.” Mao Mao remarked as he sauntered into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops thrust the oven open, shoving the unbaked cobbler onto a rack and setting the timer. He slammed it shut, and leaned against the counter as he continued to jerk himself off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re an asshole… you know that?” Badgerclops breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao smirked, crossing his arms. “Are you gonna just stand there playing with yourself until it’s ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to keep fucking blueballing me?” Badgerclops shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao’s eyes narrowed, his smirk turning into a wicked grin. “We can compromise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, r-really? How- how so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With an unfurling of fabric, Mao Mao cast off his waistband and dropped it to the floor. He moved a paw between his thighs, teasing out his cock from within the fur of his groin. The plucky, pink flesh poked out in stark contrast to his jet black fur, pushing against the digits of his glove as he stroked himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao looked up. “Why don’t you come over here and… keep me busy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops pulled himself from the counter, taking a tentative step forward. Before he could continue, Mao Mao held up his other paw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah.” He pointed towards the floor. “Crawl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops let out an exasperated sigh. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> kidding me, dude?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao’s look hardened. He pointed to the floor once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a huff, Badgerclops got on all fours. Dragging himself by his paws, he shuffled toward the sheriff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good boy,” Mao Mao said, lowering his paw as Badgerclops sat up in front of his cock. “Now, start stroking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>stroke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re not even gonna let me start sucking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have some time to kill,” Mao Mao said, gesturing to the oven, “so don’t get impatient. And, more importantly…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bent his legs, lowering himself to look Badgerclops in the eye. He put a paw against the side of the deputy’s face, squeezing his cheek. “Do as you’re told.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a reassuring pat, Mao Mao stood to his feet once more and put his paws to his sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops looked up at Mao Mao, the sheriff’s cock drawing a shadow over the deputy’s face. They stared at one another, Badgerclops looking confused and desperate while Mao Mao’s gaze was unflinching. A small bead of pre began to form on Mao Mao’s tip, and the silence of the kitchen was pierced by the sound of dribbling semen as Badgerclops leaked onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Badgerclops raised a hand to Mao Mao’s cock, grasping it and beginning to stroke. He took it slow, caressing the sheriff from base to tip in long, sweeping motions. He made an effort to draw it out as much as possible, practically resting his paw against Mao Mao’s length between strokes. The slow, determined stroking caused Mao Mao to build up slowly, making his breaths become progressively deeper and labored. The bead of cum that rested on his tip expanded, rolling down and pooling against the rim of his head. As the minutes passed, and Badgerclops’ dutiful stroking continued, a thick string of cum began to droop from Mao Mao’s cock. It stretched down past Badgerclops’ face, forming a teardrop at the bottom before falling to the floor with a soft patter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling his member grow limp, Badgerclops brought his other paw down . He started to stroke himself once more, provoking a fresh dribbling as he worked himself back up. Mao Mao noticed, and kicked the deputy’s paw away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until I say so.” He ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No talking back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanna keep it up-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Talking. Back.” Mao Mao grabbed Badgerclops by his ear and twisted. The deputy shrunk under Mao Mao’s shadow, cowering a bit as he looked into the sheriff’s piercing emerald gaze. Mao Mao straightened, releasing Badgerclops from his grip as he pulled back. Badgerclops sat back up, moving both of his paws to Mao Mao’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And be slow about it.” Mao Mao added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops continued to please the sheriff, squeezing him as he approached the tip and cupping his balls with a paw. He redoubled his fondling, provoking successive strings of excess build-up. Everything about it was tantalizing, from the smell of Mao Mao’s encroaching musk, to the sound of his cum hitting the floor. Badgerclops wanted to continue working on himself, relishing in the sensations that being so close to Mao Mao was provoking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. Mao Mao wouldn’t let him. Every time he started to move his paws back down, Mao Mao shot him a look. It drove him crazy. It made him desperate. He found himself willing to settle for less - anything, if it meant keeping himself close. He leaned his head forward, bringing his tongue out as he saw another drooping string of Mao Mao’s cum dangle in front of his face. He lapped it up, letting it sit on his tongue before swallowing. He let out a soft, shuddering moan as he tasted the sheriff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao gave a short laugh. “You want a snack?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops looked up to him, confused for a second before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, first you need to wash your hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing Mao Mao’s cock, Badgerclops looked at his paws. Cum strung between his digits in little webs, built up from the long, slow teasing he had been performing. He brought his hands to his face, sucking on his claws one by one. The taste of Mao Mao’s musk filled his mouth, giving another rush to his own length.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting his paws on the floor, Badgerclops opened his mouth and brought his head to Mao Mao’s tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Start kissing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Badgerclops puckered his mouth. He began to kiss, making soft, sucking sounds as he poked his tongue out to taste the sheriff once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao let out a sharp exhale. Y-yeah, like that… just keep doing that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sheriff brought a hand to Badgerclops’ head, rubbing the side of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you love my cock, Badgerclops?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops retracted his head. “Y-yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound very romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops sighed. “I… I love your cock, Mao Mao.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao bent his ear towards the deputy. “What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said- I said I love your cock, Mao Mao!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then prove it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his cock by the base, Badgerclops brought his mouth along Mao Mao’s shaft and began to kiss it up and down the side. He worked his way along it, kissing and licking at it before giving it a few solid strokes. He then proceeded to bring his tongue along Mao Mao’s underside, continuing up to his head before ending with another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao brought a paw to his mouth, nibbling on a digit as he suppressed his moans. “Holy shit…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I want your cock, dude.” Badgerclops spat out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad do you want it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I just...  so bad, dude. Please, just let me wrap my mouth around it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao stared down at him. “If you can wait for one minute, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Badgerclops was feeling restless was an understatement. A conflagration of desire consumed his insides, making him shake as he fought against his desire. Those pent-up needs expressed themselves through an emotional outburst as tears began to well in Badgerclops’ eye. His breath began to choke with sobs, hiccuping as he placed his paws on his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao Mao started to feel like he was going a bit too far. Obedience was one thing, but seeing his partner cry put a damper on the mood. Softening a bit, he rested a paw on Badgerclops’ head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know when time’s up, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing great,” he whispered, ruffling the top of his head, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stifling his sobs, Badgerclops gave Mao Mao a smile. Despite the affirmation, he still found it difficult to hold himself steady. His claws dug into his fur, turning his knuckles white as he clenched his paws into fists. He felt his member begin to loll to the side from  lack of stimulation, rubbing against his thigh. Mao Mao’s cock remained stiff, bobbing ever so slightly with his heartbeat. It shone in the kitchen light, appearing glossy under a film of cum that he had massaged around it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty seconds left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each second felt like an eternity. Badgerclops’ eyes stared pleadingly at Mao Mao, his body shaking with each breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another splat of cum against the floor. Mao Mao’s unattended tip continued to leak, beckoning Badgerclops to envelop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops thrust himself forward, his mouth hanging open. Mao Mao stopped him with a rough grasp on the sides of his head, locking him in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be gentle,” Mao Mao commanded, “I’m getting… close. Don’t ruin it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops gave an impatient nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple seconds, Mao Mao loosened his grip. Craning his neck forward, Badgerclops enveloped Mao Mao’s head in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taste was overwhelming. He felt himself go lightheaded as his eyes clouded. He could hear the wet, slapping noises of Mao Mao’s cock against the roof of his mouth as he massaged it with his tongue. He could hardly keep up with the rush of Mao Mao’s thoroughly coated length. A fresh outpouring of lust blazed from within him once more, and he felt himself stiffen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops’ ardent worship emboldened Mao Mao, sparking an urge to get more authoritative with his deputy. He rose his paws to Badgerclops and grasped the sides of his head. He exhaled, flashing a sinister, toothy grin as he thrust Badgerclops towards the base of his shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-let’s see how you like it,” Mao Mao growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden escalation made him choke. At once, Badgerclops felt the sheriff’s tip poking against the back of his throat. His nose pressed up against Mao Mao’s groin for a fraction of a second before he felt himself forced away. He stifled a moan, working into Mao Mao’s rhythm as he rocked his way across Mao Mao’s length. Mao Mao leaned into it, thrusting his hips forward as he forced himself as deep inside as he could. He forced Badgerclops’ head down, holding him against his groin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao felt himself approaching climax. His thrusts become harsher, increasing in speed as he stood on the tips of his feet. Right as he felt himself about to burst, he pushed Badgerclops away, forcing him back to the floor as they both gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-keep yourself busy for a while…” Mao Mao winced, shaking as his cock pulsed. He had avoided an orgasm, but only just. Another impatient line of cum poured from his tip, furthering the mess they made as he vented his excess desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops played with himself to the sight of Mao Mao’s thirsting cock. After a long minute of rest, Mao Mao felt himself begin to abate a bit. As his member softened, he put his paw back on Badgerclops’ head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough. Back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deputy released his grip, leaving his member to hang in the air as it twitched impatiently. Grabbing Mao Mao once more, he slid the sheriff’s length into his mouth. He felt it pulse to life inside him, pressing against his tongue as Mao Mao buckled. He squirmed under Badgerclops’ continued pleasuring. He was ready to burst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The oven’s timer went off, startling both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao felt himself slide out of Badgerclops’ mouth, left at the edge. The deputy got to his feet, moving to the stove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cobbler’s done!” Badgerclops announced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey!” Mao Mao shouted, “get back here! We aren’t finished yet-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops turned to Mao Mao, just enough so that he could see the deputy’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut. Up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao tensed, feeling his fur bristle. Badgerclops’ tone was harsh and low, a complete departure from the form he’d taken on up until now. There was a certain spitefulness in the way he spoke - anger, even. Was this a role swap, or was Badgerclops genuinely upset? He couldn’t tell, and it scared him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The oven door swung open, and Badgerclops slammed the tin on the counter with his robo-arm. Transforming his arm into a fan, he blew cold air onto the cobbler.. Mao Mao darted his eyes, considering the idea of making an escape, just in case. The fan’s roaring subsided, and the deputy grabbed a handful of the desert with his paw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Badgerclops…?” Mao Mao whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere, Mao,” Badgerclops said as he turned. He gave the sheriff a dark, intimidating stare. The desert in his hand dripped between his digits, but he didn’t seem to regard it as he took a step forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao started to back away. “Y-you know we were just… roleplaying, right? Nothing personal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops remained silent, continuing his approach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, buddy, you’re scaring me.” Mao Mao let out a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sheriff’s fight-or-flight senses were screaming. Adrenaline coursed through his body, heightening all of his senses - even in his loins. He could hardly believe he was still excited in these circumstances, but the fear was as exhilarating as it was foreboding. Part of him wanted to run as far away as he could. The other part of him wanted to know what Badgerclops was going to do to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao grunted as he felt his back collide with the kitchen wall. He’d backed himself into a corner, now cowering slightly under the encroaching shadow of the deputy. Badgerclops stopped, standing inches away from him. Using his robo-arm, he grabbed Mao Mao by his chest and pinned him against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please…” Mao Mao whispered, meekly holding his hands out in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops nudged the cobbler towards Mao Mao’s mouth. “Eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth quivered as he poked his tongue out, tasting the cobbler that was held in front of him. Badgerclops didn’t respond, only coming closer as Mao Mao closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao felt a new presence from underneath. His eyes shot open as he felt something entering him - stretching him as it penetrated deeper inside. Bagdgerclops had positioned himself under Mao Mao’s ass, and began to thrust. After a couple soft, trial probes, he began to get more aggressive. It was enough to make the sheriff’s mouth hang open, making choked gasps as his body tensed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hold on-!” Mao Mao breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops stuffed the cobbler in his mouth and clenched his mouth shut. Mao Mao choked, making wet coughs as he gasped through his nose. Bits of cobbler sprayed between him and the deputy. Tears streamed down Mao Mao’s face as every one of his senses became overloaded. Badgerclops pressed further, slamming him into the wall with his body as he inserted himself deeper. Pictures clattered and fell to the floor. Dust shook from the rafters and drywall cracked. Mao Mao could feel the wall breaking as Badgerclops pressed his weight into him, pinning him with his chest and holding his legs to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deputy’s grunts turned to shouts, crescendoing as he approached climax. He felt himself starting to release, and he was more than ready to force every last drop of cum into the sheriff, whether he could take it or not. Pressing Mao Mao into the wall once more, Badgerclops released into the sheriff. It quickly became more than Mao Mao could handle, with each successive pump spraying onto the walls and falling to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao, exhausted, did little more than twitch as Badgerclops filled him. He felt the deputy’s hot breaths cascade down his chest as his head tilted back. His eyes became unfocused, and he stared at the ceiling. He could have passed out there, but Badgerclops wasn’t finished with him. After he had mostly finished, he moved a hand to Mao Mao’s cock and began to suck on it once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too tired to speak, Mao Mao lurched in response to the fresh round of pleasuring. He weakly pawed at himself as his chest heaved. Badgerclops continued right where they had left off, bringing him right back over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao felt his climax stirring. The release that he had put off for so long was coming, but he couldn’t find the voice to let his deputy know. The most he could manage was a strained grunt in Badgerclops’ direction as he felt his cock pulse inside the deputy’s mouth. Moments later, Badgerclops’ mouth began to fill with the sheriff’s pent-up semen. His mouth became inundated, spurting out his nose as he choked on the excess and pulled his head back involuntarily. Mao Mao kept spurting, spraying onto Badgerclops’ face and chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao’s climax subsided, shooting out a final rope in the air between the two of them before splattering against Mao Mao’s chest. They both heaved, Badgerclops coughing as he attempted to swallow. They both gasped for air like they had just run a marathon. Mao Mao clasped onto Badgerclops’ shoulders to keep himself upright as the deputy backed away from the wall. After a couple wobbling steps, he used a hand to steady his descent to the floor. He cradled Mao Mao in his arms, staring down at him as he propped the sheriff up with a paw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… something.” Badgerclops breathed, giving a small chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao Mao’s mouth twitched, still unable to speak. Instead, he drooped his shoulders as he gave his deputy a weak smile. Badgerclops pulled him in close, parting his lips as they drew together. They shared a long, slow kiss. No sucking, no aggressive moves or pulling of hair, not even the poking of a tongue. They simply locked lips and meditated on one another’s body heat as they cuddled on the kitchen floor, ignorant of the mess around and all over them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badgerclops pinched the fabric of Mao Mao’s cape between his claws, drawing it around the sheriff. Robed in the crimson fabric, Mao Mao was pressed between Badgerclops’ arm and chest. He brought his arms against the deputy’s body, splaying his open paws against the white fur as his breaths slowed to gentle exhales. Badgerclops lowered his head onto Mao Mao’s, lowering his back as he scrunched his legs up. The last of their fiery passion was behind them, leaving a void that they now filled with their gentle embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>